Sad Sonamy Story
by BrycseDingess
Summary: This Sonic and Amy (Sonamy) story takes place in theSonic Boom setting but its 30 years later and theres a significant object im this story that Sonic always keeps on him at all times, lets see if you can find out what the SIGNIFICANT OBJECT is, and Knuckles and Tails are "Out of commision", which you'll find out why.
1. Sad Sonamy Story: INTRO

**Chapter #1: Prologue.** **scenario: Amy,Sonic,Tails, and Knuckles are about to make their final stand against Dr.Eggman, but all bots except Evil Metal Sonic are gone.****Dr.Eggman**** deploys Metal Sonic and Metal Sonic**** he starts a doomsday countdown. ****_But something goes wrong._****Lets get into it.****(NOTE: I will put the charachters names in brackets for this first chapter so you all can get and idea if whos saying wat and all that. comment at the end if you need or don't need them bracketed in the next chapter.)****Chapter #1: INTRO:The Beginning of the End**


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

Chapter #1 The Beginning of the End: Oh no Its Metal Sonic.Sonic: wait whats he doin?Tails: hes activating a doomsday device we got 3mintues to shut him off.Eggman: Youll never get to him in time. (epiphany: wait if I kill sonic then ill go with him.)Eggman: I GOTTA SHUT HIM DOWN.

Metal Sonic: U CANT PUSSY OUT THIS TIME DOC U BUILT ME TO STOP U IF U TRIED TO STOP ME.Eggman: OH YEAH WELL UR DEAD MISTER U HEAR ME!?

Metal Sonic: I HEAR U BUT IM STILL TICKING.

Eggman: SONIC, TAILS I need ur help distract him while I get to his CPU.

Sonic: Shakes his head in agreement* YOU HEARD HIM TEAM LET'S DO THIS.

Everyone attacks Metal Sonic at full force and at once.

Metal Sonic grabs Tails by his tails and groundpounds him into the ground while Knuckles is all over him

Tails: KNUCKLES! GET HIM OFF ME!!! HURRY!!!

Knuckles: I WILL LITTLE BUDDY JUST STAY STRONG!!!!

Knuckles tries to slam Metal Sonic into the ground but gets hurt and thrown to the ground in the process

Tails: AWWWWW MY TAILS!!! *Cries out in excruciating pain*

Sonic: TAILS. YOU SON OF A BITCH ILL KILL YOU!!!!

Metal Sonic: Ill kill you, your little pink gf and and everyone youve ever known!!!

Sonic: SHES. NOT. MY. GIRLFRIEND!!!! *sonic then repeatedly spin attacks him*

in about 60 more seconds.

Tails: [coughing] Sonic... His weak spot is his chest aim for it and youll eventually tear out his CPU.

Sonic:Knuckles guard tails! Amy you and me focus everything we've got on his chest.

Eggman: HERE WE GO!!

Eggman blasts metal sonic but gets deflected and destroys the eggmobile causing Eggman to have to do it on foot.

Eggman calls in every single mechanical Robot, missle, weapon, laser, etc. summons the entire eggman empire to the battlefield, they surround Metal Sonic but...*

Metal Sonic: Hahaha. Your robots are useless.

Metal Sonic hacks into Eggmans infrastructure and enables the self-destruct wiping out all the robots downing Eggman from all the explosions

Sonic: Amy hit metal sonics chest as hard as you can.

Amy: you got it sonic.

Amy knocks out Metal Sonic and keeps him on the ground while Knuckles tears into him and disables his CPU.

Amy: [exhausted and wounded] we... did... it

Amy passes out.

Sonic and Knuckles rush to help amy as she fades.


	3. Chapter 2: The Blue Rose

**CHAPTER #2: The Blue Rose.**

Eggman: flies up over them "Say goodbye"

eggman fires a blast missing them.

Sonic: YOU. YOULL PAY FOR THIS EGGMAN. ONE DAY YOULL PAY.

Eggman: summons the zeti with a blue rose.

Eggman: ZETI. ATTACK SONIC AND AMY.

Zeti: attacks Amy while avoiding Sonic.

Zeti: gets ahold of amy and makes her go into a deep unconscious sleep.

Sonic: goes supersonic and kills zeti and blows Eggman away into the sky.

Sonic: turna around to amy.

Sonic: [Im shellshock] looks around his surroundings.

sees that everyone is down Knuckles, Tails, and Amy are down. all thats left is a blue rose. Sonic grabs the blue rose and keeps it.

looks at all 3 grabs amy and rushes her to amys house.

Sonic: runs back and gravs Tails and rushes to Amys house.

Sonic: runs back for Knuckles and does the same thing.

Sonic then lays Amy down on a bed and then puts tails n knuckles on seperate beds and then calls the Doctor.

Doctor Sonic: hello? Hey doc its me sonic, I need u ASAP and I need u now. amy, knucks,tails everyone theyre all severely wounded and injured. can u hurry over to amys house please?

sure sonic ill be there in 2 minutes. Bye.

both hang up.

A few minuts later...

doc knocks on the door and goes staright over to

rose.

Doc examines Amy.

10 minutea later...

so what's wrong with her Doc?

Well theres no easy way to put this. she's in a coma. it seems that the wounds and deep cuts and all the shrapnel from metal sonic seem to have pushed her over her limit. she may or may not wake up. all we can do is hope and wait.

I understand doc.

sonic goes over and places the blue rose in a vase next to her and then holds her hand.


	4. Chapter 3: The Diagnosis

**CHAPTER #3: The Diagnosis'. The Doc examines Tails and Knuxs but sonic will not like the results.**what about tails and knucks doc?

tails? now lets see tails.

examines tails.

so doc? what is it?

tails seems to have broken his tail bones. and the shrapnel has basically cut the tail bones all up.

im sorry he'll never fly again. im so sorr

I understand doc.

and knuxs?

let me see knuckles.

examines knuckles.

30 minutes later...

so doc what is it?

knuckles has broken his "knuckles", hes got shrapnel all over his back and in his shins. i can get the shrapnel out but if any of it got close to his bone itll be to hard to get out without almost killing him. ill have to go get my tools and nurses to help meaning he'll have to be moved ill do that but otherwise he'll never be able to use his "knuckles" again.

I gotcha doc u can take knuckles and ill tell tails the news when he wakes up and what should I do while I wait for amy to wake up?

The only thing you can do Sonic my friend is to wait and hope that she wakes up. Only a **miracle** could wake her up right now.


	5. Chapter 4: The Blue Miracle

**CHAPTER #4: The Blue Miracle.** Hi guys. its me again. I hope u all are enjoyong this story so far and that u r having a good day. And I will not be able to type up the next chapter at all next week due to 9/11, I gotta go to the Dentist, and also I go to do Volunteer Work at my County's Harvest fest. for Army J.R.O.T.C

Amywho lets get into it. pls like,comment, and share to Deviant Art (DA).

Enjoy.

Only a **miracle **could wake her up you say?

Yep.

Sonic begins to cry over amy while holding the Blue Rose.

doc walks up and pats sonic on the back and says

"Im so sorry Sonic".

Sonic starts crying.

Amy! please wake up. Please wake up Amy!

I know I always run from you but not this time. please! please! please!

for the love of chaos! please wake up amy!

Sonic keeps crying and one of the tears hits the blue rose and runs down it.

the blue rose begins to glow and sparkle majestically.

doc looks up and sees the rose.

Sonic! The rose!

Sonic looks up in shock and drops the rose on Amys chest then backs up tears running down his face.

The blue rose falls on Amy and then starts spreading magical, sparkly, glowing streams all over Amy covering her open cuts, bruises, and injuries.

The blue rose then starts to magically repair and reheal Amy's cuts and injuries.

Sonic: What is the rose doing?

sees that the rose is repairing/rehealing Amy.

The blue rose then lays Amy back down on her bed and flies back into Sonics hand.

Sonic stops crying and walks up to Amy.

He then holds Amy's hand and then...

Amy wakes up but doesnt remember how she ended up at her house.

Amy: Sonic? Why are you crying?

Sonic: Amy!? Are you ok!?

Yea im fine but why are you crying?

Nevermind that doesn't matter im just glad that your ok.

Hugs Amy and holds onto her for dear life.

She hugs Sonic back.

Doc: This is truly a miracle.

Sonic and Amy stop hugging and lock eyes with each other.

The blue rose sends a spark over Sonic and Amy's eyes when they lock eyes making them magically bonded to each other.

Sonic and Amy shake their heads and blush at each other.

Amy I cant tell you how happy I am right now. I could just kiss you!

Really!?

Gotcha Amy.

If I wasn't so disoriented I'd bash you with my hammer.

So what happened? How did I end up here?

**To be continued?.**

I know you guys hate cliffhangers but just like. every good story. They all got a cliffhanger.

So please comment, and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 5: The Past Revealed

Sorry for the wait guys but Ive been busy with J.R.O.T.C and I was recently grounded so Im working on bringing my grades up so I can get my Xbox One S back. Anywho enjoy, comment, like, and let the story continue.

Chapter #4: The Past Revealed.

Amy: So what happened? How did I get here? wheres Knuckles and Tails?

Sonic: looks at the Doc and then back at Amy in a with a worrysome expression on Sonics face*

Amy: with a nervous/sad look on her face* S-sonic?

Sonic: Amy I don't exactly know how to say this but...

Amy: but what??

Sonic: Amy your lucky that your still in one piece. Thats all I can say.

Amy: Sonic tell me the FULL truth I wanna know exactly what happened!

Sonic: Amy I wanna tell you but its too much for me to describe and tell you out loud. You would have to see it for yourself.

Amy: so then how are you gonna tell me!?

Sonic: Ill tell ya what. Ill go to Dr.Eggheads base and grab his combat logs from our battle.

Amy: Ok. Hurry back.

Sonic: turning away to run* You dont have to tell me twice. *speeds out the door in a hurry and runs to Eggmans base*

30 seconds later...

Sonic runs back into Amys house with one of Dr.Eggmans Holographic combat logs in hand*

Amy: Looks at Sonic* Did you get it?

Sonic: holds it out im his hand* Yep here it is.

Amy: well put it on the floor and let me see c'mon.

Sonic: Ok Amy but I wouldn't be too eager to find out. Hey Doc!

Doc: Yes Sonic?

Sonic: could yoh excuse us for a few minutes please?

Doc: Looks at Amy and then at Sonic* Oh. yeah yeah sure. *walks out of the room*

Sonic: places the holographic projecter on the floor and turns it on and then sits next to Amy*

Amy: *watches the holo projecter with high hopes that it turned out good*

(NOTE: The Holo Projecters A.I. Voice sounds like Cortana, from HALO.)

Holo Projecter A.I.: " Combat Log 01256295-D. Metal Sonic Doomsday Device malfunctions causing my tech to fail and the countdown could not be stopped. Dr.Eggman attempted to disable it but was downed in the process and afterwards Sonic and His team managed to find Metal Sonics weakspot and then focused all attacks on his chest. Tails then attempted to hack Metal Sonic and suceeded in doing so but Metal Sonic then detected the hacking attempt and Metal Sonic then, in a matter of a few milliseconds, teleported to Tails and then Tails tried to escape by air but Metal Sonic then grabbed him ny his tails and then ground pounded him both upon attack Metal Sonic then proceeded to scan Tails to make sure that he couldnt get back up and his scans confirmed that he had broken both tail bones, and had made sure that Tails could not use his tails ever again. Here is a picture of Metal Sonics scan of Tails.

displays image then proceeds to continue telling the story* Metal Sonic then returned to his position. Sonic and Amy continue to attack Metal Sonic in different places but then Sonic looks at Tails and him and the rest of his team surround Tails. Tails then tells Sonic with his last breath before blacking out. "Sonic his weakspot is his chest thats where his CPU is. Focus on his chest and rip it out."

Sonic then orders Knuckles to defend Tails and Sonic and Amy focus all force on metal sonics chest and in the midst of the battle Amy takes it upon herself to hammer metal sonic so knuckles can hold him down and succeeds but metal sonic grabs amys hammer and terribly knocks her out with it, sonic and knuckles eventually tears into his chest and rips out his CPU but in the process got so much shrapnel in his knuckles and hands that his knuckles will never be able to be used again but if given proper medical attention could still be able to use his hands. As of the end of this battle all we know is that Tails,Knuckles and Amy are possibly dead, alive, or in the hospital in terrible pain.

**END OF LOG.**Holo projecter shuts off*

Amy: *starts crying*

Sonic: hugs Amy and tries to comfort her*

Amy: Sonic?

Sonic: Yes amy?

Amy: please tell me tails and knuxs are okay?

Sonic: I wish I could amy. I really do.

Amy: gasps then runs to tails bed*

Amy: Tails! tails!?

Sonic: oh no. better grab her before she wakes him up.

Amy tries to wake up tails but sonic dashes to her and pulls her away.

Sonic: Amy listen to me! Tails and knuxs arent able to fight and they never will again. Doc told me the only thing we can do is give em surgery and help them when needed.

Amy: cries in sonics shoulder*

Sonic: pats amy* Im sorry amy but theres nothing we can do.

sonic looks at tails and knuckles and starts to cry as well.

**THE END**

**I know whats going tgrew your head:****"omg will the truth seperate Amy and Sonic? Will the team be lost forever? omg I gotta know. Dang cliffhangers."****Dont worry guys more to come in the future so dont worry**

.

**Also please report any and all grammar mistakes. I am currently looking to correct those if there are any **


	7. Chapter 6: The Bard Impact

**This chapter will be describing the ****Hard impact,**** both mental AND physical, that the previous chapter will have on Sonic, Amy, and the rest of the team.** **EEEEEEENNNJOY!!!**

**Sad Sonamy Story**

**Chapter #6**

**The Hard Impact**

Sonic and Amy are still in the same place as the last chapter but Amy has just seen what happened to her, and the rest of the team. And Sonic, after reliving and rewatching what has just happened, has begun to process/take it all in and his outcome and mental behavior will change completely. This will alter the entire course of events throughout the rest of the story.

Amy: *with tears running down her face: S-s-Sonic?

Sonic: [while trying to keep it together: Y-yeah?

Tell me they'll be okay?

Ames Idk if I'll be okay, not after reliving THAT!

Sonic The Hedgehog. Promise me u will never turn into a depressed and dark person like Metal.

Sonic raises his right hand* I promise.

Ok. U better keep it.

Hey Doc?

Yessir?

Can I talk to u outside?

sure

both walk out of Amys room*

Sonic leans into Docs ear and whispers*

So is she okay?

yeah she'll be fine. But ur other friends- they may never fight again.

Sonic being stuck with a wave of Heartbreak and Devastation.*

Sonic passes out from a Panic Attack*

SONIC!

doc smashes open an Emergency PA box and grabs the PA*

"_ALL STAFF WE HAVE A CODE AQUA IN THE EMERGENCY ROOM. ITS SONIC HES HAVING A PANIC ATTACK CONE QUICK!"_

dozens of doctors and nurses come rushing to the aid of Sonic and Docs call*

Doctor #1, and Nurse #4: Help me lift him onto the stretcher

Doctors 2,3,4 help lift Sonic onto the Stretcher and they all rush him into the ER and check his vitals and prepare to restrain sonic to the Stretcher*

Doctor #1: What happened?

Sonics Doctor: Idk he asked me about his friends and I told him they may never fight again and then this shit happened!

Doctors 1,2,3, 4: WELL NEXT TIME DONT TELL HIM THAT!

Doc: SORRY!

Doctors check sonics pulse and and they are slowly stabilizing and sonic begins to stablize his heartbeat and heartrate and begins to fall asleep*

Doctors and Nurses in the room: *phew* at least hes stable. Lets leave him alone for a while. We'll wake him up later. He's been to hell 'n back.

Sonics Doctor: Ill stay in the lounge and watch him.

Doctor #2: Yeah good idea.

_ **To be Continued?...**_


	8. Chapter 6: The Hard Impact

**This chapter will be describing the ****Hard impact,**** both mental AND physical, that the previous chapter will have on Sonic, Amy, and the rest of the team.** **EEEEEEENNNJOY!!!**

**Sad Sonamy Story**

**Chapter #6**

**The Hard Impact**

Sonic and Amy are still in the same place as the last chapter but Amy has just seen what happened to her, and the rest of the team. And Sonic, after reliving and rewatching what has just happened, has begun to process/take it all in and his outcome and mental behavior will change completely. This will alter the entire course of events throughout the rest of the story.

Amy: *with tears running down her face: S-s-Sonic?

Sonic: [while trying to keep it together: Y-yeah?

Tell me they'll be okay?

Ames Idk if I'll be okay, not after reliving THAT!

Sonic The Hedgehog. Promise me u will never turn into a depressed and dark person like Metal.

Sonic raises his right hand* I promise.

Ok. U better keep it.

Hey Doc?

Yessir?

Can I talk to u outside?

sure

both walk out of Amys room*

Sonic leans into Docs ear and whispers*

So is she okay?

yeah she'll be fine. But ur other friends- they may never fight again.

Sonic being stuck with a wave of Heartbreak and Devastation.*

Sonic passes out from a Panic Attack*

SONIC!

doc smashes open an Emergency PA box and grabs the PA*

"_ALL STAFF WE HAVE A CODE AQUA IN THE EMERGENCY ROOM. ITS SONIC HES HAVING A PANIC ATTACK CONE QUICK!"_

dozens of doctors and nurses come rushing to the aid of Sonic and Docs call*

Doctor #1, and Nurse #4: Help me lift him onto the stretcher

Doctors 2,3,4 help lift Sonic onto the Stretcher and they all rush him into the ER and check his vitals and prepare to restrain sonic to the Stretcher*

Doctor #1: What happened?

Sonics Doctor: Idk he asked me about his friends and I told him they may never fight again and then this shit happened!

Doctors 1,2,3, 4: WELL NEXT TIME DONT TELL HIM THAT!

Doc: SORRY!

Doctors check sonics pulse and and they are slowly stabilizing and sonic begins to stablize his heartbeat and heartrate and begins to fall asleep*

Doctors and Nurses in the room: *phew* at least hes stable. Lets leave him alone for a while. We'll wake him up later. He's been to hell 'n back.

Sonics Doctor: Ill stay in the lounge and watch him.

Doctor #2: Yeah good idea.

_ **To be Continued?...**_


	9. Chapter 7: Sonic reborn (09-10 04:54:10)

**Chapter #7: "Sonic Reborn?"**

***Disclaimer: this chapter may contain content not for those under 13***

Setting: Sunny day at the Sonic Boom village*

Scenario: The characters: have all aged by 7 years and are becoming more mature and emotional from the battle that happened years ago.*

Tails: 15 7= 22 years old

Knuckles: 16 7= 23 years old

Amy Rose: 15 7 = 22 years old

Sonic: 157= 22 years old.

Tails walks around the village to the Burger Joint to get a bite to eat, Knuckles walks with tails as a bodyguard despite his knuckles being shattered in the battle that occured years ago.

"Hey Tails you ok bud?"

"Yeah Im fine why do ya ask?"

"Well it's just you ain't your full self like you were 7 years ago and Well I was just wondering if your disability is startin' to get to you.?" - he asked hesitatingly.

slams hands on table angrily* "WTF YOU MEAN I AINT WHAT I USED TO BE!? SO WHAT IF I CANT FLY ANYMORE THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME ANY LESS OF A MAN OR A PERSON THAN I AM NOW AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT BU-"

Sonic shows up behind tails wearing a black robe with "The Blue Rose" in his pocket*

Sonic walks up to Tails and puts his. hands on his shoulder pulling him toward himself to make eye contact*

"Hey little buddy, let it go ok? Let. It. Go. It won't change anything" - Sonic said depressingly and dark.

"Hey Sonic. Im sorry it just I thought he was calling me weak."

"Im sorry Tails maybe I should just leave." - Knux said as he left the village to go back to his home.

"Wait Knuckles wait man, I."

"Let him go bud he needs time to himself. but remember: a friendship cannot be replaced- neither can knuckles." - Sonic said in a neutral and monotonous tone.

Sonic stands guard, waiting, and watching for any danger or criminals in the village. As he stands a little breeze comes through and blows Sonics Navy Blue, blackish colored cloak in the wind. Sonic pulls his hood off his head and as he let's his quills blow in the wind, he reveals.

**A Blue Rose. **

**_To be continued?..._**

**Leave any feedback in the comments and remember to be honest. Nothing will be posted on this Friday due to 9/11 and I will be away at the Firehouse. Dont forget that theres a Presidential Proclamation on 9/11: President Trumps ordered that all U.S. Flags and state flags be lowered to half staff in memorial for those who lost their lives on 9/11. **


End file.
